1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a nail holder strip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a strip of fasteners, such as nails, pins, or other fastening devices.
2. State of the Art
There are many fastener-driving tools available on the market at present. Many of these tools are designed to utilize strips of collated fasteners, such as nails, pins and staples. Various forms of driving tools exist, such as manually, electrically, pneumatically, and combustion actuated. Typically, fasteners are designed to be driven into a workpiece or through a workpiece into a substrate.
In order to be effective, each strip includes a plurality of fasteners releasably attached to one another. Some fastener strips include molded plastic carriers, with each carrier independently attached to each individual fastener, while releasably engaged to one another. Generally each carrier is attached to another such carrier via a frangible bridge, which is broken as the fastener is driven into the workpiece. In many instances, the carrier remains attached to the fastener to act as a bushing. One of the drawbacks of this type of system is the possibility of buckling of the strip during use. To overcome this defect, the prior art has generally utilized an excessive amount of material to ensure rigidity. Increase in materials generally leads to increase in the expense of manufacture, and thereby the cost of the product. Accordingly, there is a recognized need for a more effective nail holder strip that is easy to manufacture, use, store, and at the same time economical.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nail holder strip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nail holder strip that utilizes less material than those found on the market at present.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a nail holder strip that is economical and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent in the following description.
The present invention provides a nail holder strip, having a plurality of nail holders including a support base for holding and supporting a nail, and a passage in the support base for receiving the nail. Additionally, the nail holder strip may include a stiffening stem positioned adjacent to the passage and to the support base, so as to provide additional rigidity of the strip.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a nail holder strip, having a plurality of nail holders including a support base for holding and supporting a nail, and a passage in the support base for receiving the nail. The nail holder strip may also include a stiffening stem positioned adjacent to the passage and to the support base, so as to provide additional rigidity to the strip. A protrusion may be included within the passage so as to provide a releasable frictional hold on the nail. Additionally, the protrusion may be positioned in an opposite position in relation to the protrusion within the passage in an adjacent nail holder of the plurality of nail holders forming the nail holder strip.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a nail holder strip, having a plurality of nail holders including a support base for holding and supporting a nail, and a passage in the support base for receiving the nail. The nail holder strip may also include a plurality of stiffening stems positioned adjacent to the passage and to the support base, so as to provide additional rigidity to the strip. In order to reinforce or stabilize the plurality of stiffening stems a single brace or a plurality of braces may be provided adjacent to the support base and at least one of the plurality of stiffening stems.